Fanservice went wrong (felt so right)
by undernate
Summary: Taehyung melakukan fanservice dengan Jungkook di atas panggung, dan di dalam lift. VKook/TaeKook. Taehyung/Jungkook. OT7. BTS/Bangtan.


taehyung/jungkook. ot7. oneshot. word counted: 2,055. pre-relationship. lot of typo$ / unbeta-ed.

(terinspirasi dari: /VJ9597/status/633134222807592960, latar belakang terinspirasi dari: watch?v=MqCo0U4AzMg ; watch?v=7NVAnlpQlLM ; watch?v=676Om198HT4 ; watch?v=FTKgan0E9J8 dengan proses pengeditan, tentunya. videos aren't mine, plot is mine truly. hehe.)

* * *

Taehyung menatap layar ponsel nya bosan, jari nya terkadang bergerak mengetik beberapa pesan singkat untuk kedua orang tuanya dan adik adik tercinta nya, setelah dirasa tidak ada lagi yang harus ia lakukan dengan ponsel nya, ia memasukkan nya kedalam saku celananya dan menyambar selembar kertas di sampingnya. Matanya terpaku pada tulisan yang tertuang, mengucapkan kata yang familiar dan mengulang kata kata yang sedikit asing di telinga dan lidahnya bagai mantra, tak lupa melatih nada bicara nya agar terdengar seramah mungkin. Hoseok dan Jimin terlihat sedang sibuk dengan kamera _monopod_ di sudut ruangan, Taehyung biasanya hampir selalu mengikutsertakan kegilaannya bersama Hoseok dan Jimin, terkadang Jungkook ikut juga, namun untuk sekarang Taehyung sedang merasa lelah. Benar benar lelah. Bangtan Sonyeondan, boygroup hiphop naungan BigHit Entertaiment yang namanya belakangan ini sedang menjadi pembicaraan hangat di industri musik Korea Selatan, sedang aktif melakukan aktivitas mancanegara. Jepang adalah tujuannya kali ini, tak melupakan kesuksesan nya dalam merilis beberapa Single Jepang dan Album dalam versi Jepang.

 _Fanmeeting_ , pukul 7 malam. Namjoon mungkin sedang larut dalam pikirannya, Seokjin mungkin sedang mengulang beberapa koreografi yang rumit, Yoongi mungkin sedang tertidur di sofa pojok ruangan dengan notebook kecil yang tergeletak diatas dadanya; memperlihatkan tulisan tulisan tidak jelas yang kelak akan menjadi bagian dari lirik lagu, Hoseok dan Jimin mereka adalah _moodmaker_ dan sedang melakukan berbagai _fanservice_ dari kamera monopod, seperti yang dikatakan tadi. Terakhir Jungkook, terkadang dia bisa berkeliling _venue_ , berdiri di tengah tengah panggung atau duduk di kursi penonton paling depan, lalu setelahnya menyapa para _staff_ , bermain sebentar dengan _hyung_ - _hyung_ nya, sebelum akhirnya duduk terdiam dengan _earphone_ menyumbat kedua telinganya.

Tidak hanya Taehyung, mereka semua lelah, mereka tahu, fans juga tahu. Namun euforia menjejakkan kaki di berbagai negara, menyumbangkan bakat dan mendapat pengakuan yang positif dari dunia masih menggelitik di sela sela jari kaki.

"Kita akan menjadi sangat sukses." Namjoon pernah berbicara, setelah berlatih koreografi lagu debut mereka, tahun 2013 lalu. Dan baginya, sekarang sudah lebih dari cukup.

"Eeey."

"Yayayayaya, V!"

Hoseok dan Jimin menghampiri Taehyung, mendorong kamera ke depan wajahnya, lubang hidungnya terpampang besar di layar kamera dan Taehyung tertawa sebelum mendorong kembali kamera tersebut untuk menjauh dari wajahnya.

"Jangan lakukan itu." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Jimin mengarahkan kamera ke dekat wajahnya dan berbisik, "V sepertinya sedang sensitif hari ini." lalu melemparkan pandangan pada Hoseok dan ia mengangguk. Jimin memutar kamera kembali menghadap Taehyung dan ia membidikkan berbagai pose _aegyo_ dan juga wajah memelas. Hoseok sontak ikut melakukan berbagai pose melakukan yang dianggapnya sebagai _aegyo_. Tanpa aba aba, Jimin langsung memutar balik kamera dan mengatakan, "Tolong maafkan _hyung_ yang satu ini." lalu terkekeh setelahnya.

Mereka berdua berlalu dan meninggalkan Taehyung yang kembali dalam diam, kurang dari satu jam sebelum _fanmeeting_ dimulai. Menarik nafas panjang, membuangnya dengan perlahan, Taehyung beranjak dari duduknya untuk persiapan terakhir sebelum mengikat tali sepatu nya lebih kencang. Taehyung berjalan ke ruangan sebelah dan semuanya sudah bersiap, Namjoon dan Seokjin sibuk memasak _mic_ ; _earphone_ dan alat teknis lainnya, Yoongi telah terbangun dengan Jimin yang sibuk menyemproti nya dengan _freezing_ _spray_ sebelum akhirnya salah satu _coordi_ _noona_ menghentikan Jimin dari aksinya, Hoseok (telah menyingkirkan kamera _monopod_ dari tangannya) disaat saat yang seperti ini adalah yang paling serius, Jungkook entah sejak kapan sudah siap dengan segala atribut dan _mic_ serta hal yang lain, berdiri dengan senyum antusias nya, masih belum hilang dari hari mereka debut. Taehyung yang terakhir untuk dibenahi oleh _coordi noona_ dan _staff_ lainnya, dihadiahi oleh pandangan tajam dari keduanya, Taehyung hanya meringis menahan malu.

* * *

Sepuluh menit sebelum menuju ke atas panggung, mereka berkumpul dalam lingkaran.

"BANGTAN BANGTAN BANG BANG TAN!" Teriakan Namjoon tidaklah terlalu keras, dengan nada yang selaras dipenuhi determinasi. Lorong _backstage_ dibuatnya bergema, namun masih tidak bisa mengalahkan teriakan ribuan _fans_ yang menunggu di luar sana.

Taehyung merasakan darahnya mengalir lebih cepat tiap tiap anak tangga yang ia naiki, tangannya berkeringat, jadi ia menggenggam nya lebih erat dan menghembuskan nafas. Dari ujung barisan, terdengar Jungkook berlatih beberapa bagiannya dalam lagu yang akan mereka tampilkan malam ini, ia terus bernyanyi, memejamkan matanya dan kepalan tangannya semakin erat setiap ia menyanyikan nada tinggi, buku jari nya memutih. Suara Jungkook yang sedari tadi entah bagaimana mengisi telinga Taehyung, tenggelam dalam teriakan _fans_ yang semakin memanas. Ketujuh _mic_ sudah diaktifkan dan layar besar yang menutupi mereka perlahan terbuka.

Taehyung menahan nafas, satu detik, dua detik. Segalanya terasa bergerak melambat, di telinga nya tak ada suara sama sekali, lampu panggung dan lambaian cahaya perak keunguan dari _lightstick_ sangat menyilaukan. Ini bukan pertama kalinya, namun Taehyung suka membicarakan soal euforia. Seketika, hatinya tersenyum seraya ia mempertahankan raut wajahnya. Mengesampingkan segala hal dalam pikirannya, betapa lelah tubuhnya, prioritasnya sekarang adalah panggung ini dan _fans_ berharga nya.

Lampu padam sekali lagi, satu detik sunyu sebelum musik terdengar bersamaan dengan teriakan yang bergemuruh dan lampu kembali dinyalakan. Taehyung dengan begitu, mulai mengerahkan seluruh jiwa nya untuk menari dan menyanyi.

* * *

Dua lagu berlalu, bulir peluh sudah memenuhi dahi mereka, dan ini adalah hal yang bagus. Taehyung tersenyum saat mendengar _fans_ meneriakkan namanya, ditambah dengan "Kau sungguh keren!", "Aku cinta kamu!" dan lainnya. Ia menoleh dan mendapati Jungkook berdiri disebelah nya tengah menegak sebotol air mineral, Taehyung terlalu malas untuk berjongkok dan mengambil botol yang baru jadi ia menyambar botol air mineral itu dari tangan Jungkook dan menegak nya hingga habis, dan tindakannya barusan membuat teriakan meriah kembali menderu. Jungkook terkekeh lalu memukul canda lengan Taehyung, yang dipukul hanya tersenyum sebelum bisa membalas perlakuan sang _maknae_ karena Namjoon telah memanggil mereka untuk melakukan sapaan.

"1 2 BANG! TAN! Halo, kami adalah Bangtan Sonyeondan!" Komando Namjoon dan keenam nya mengikuti. Mereka memperkenalkan diri masing-masing dengan bahasa Jepang, tak dipungkiri bahwa Seokjin dan Hoseok lah yang paling fasih berbahasa Jepang. Seperti biasa, Namjoon, Hoseok, dan Jimin yang aktif dalam berbicara. Taehyung mendengarkan kata kata Namjoon dengan seksama, sesekali menempelkan jari nya di bibir mengisyaratkan agar fans tetap tenang. Setelah Namjoon selesai dengan sambutannya, Hoseok mengambil alih sesi _Q &A_ (dengan Jimin dan Seokjin).

Q: 'Siapakah member yang paling handal dalam memberikan _fanservice_?'

Hoseok membacakan nya dengan lantang dan tanpa jeda, ia langsung melakukan berbagai bentuk hati dengan tangannya dan berteriak, "ARMY AKU CINTA KALIAN!" dalam bahasa Jepang dan dengan spontan mulai menari tarian _girlgroups_ di tengah tengah panggung.

Keenam nya merasa malu, sebelum Hoseok bisa melaksanakan aksinya lebih lanjut dan fans berteriak semakin kencang, Seokjin langsung menyeretnya ke belakang dan membiarkan Jimin memulai freestyle dance nya, diikuti Jungkook yang secara tiba tiba menyanyikan lagu barat (entah apa judulnya) dan Seokjin yang dengan lantang menyanyikan lagu tema Mario Bros, tak lupa Taehyung yang unjuk gigi dengan rap Cypher pt.3 nya. Namjoon dan Yoongi hanya bisa berdecak dan Hoseok akhirnya mendiamkan mereka semua dengan menyambar _mic_ dan mengatakan, "Mari kita berlomba siapa yang bisa mendapatkan teriakan paling heboh dari ARMY dengan _fanservice_ nya maka ia lah yang menang!"

Taehyung mengingat reaksi yang ia dapatkan tadi setelah berbagi botol minuman dengan Jungkook, tanpa pikir panjang berjalan ke arah Jungkook dan menarik kepala belakang Jungkook hingga dahi mereka bersentuhan dan Taehyung menunjukan ekspresi jenaka nya di depan Jungkook yang hanya bisa menahan tawa. Teriakan _fans_ langsung meledak, dan dengan begini Taehyung sudah pasti jadi pemenangnya. Taehyung melepaskan cengkramannya pada tengkuk Jungkook dan berjalan kembali ke posisinya dengan teriakan _fans_ yang perlahan semakin surut.

Jika Taehyung harus jujur, ia tidak melewatkan bagaimana garis merah menghiasi pipi Jungkook sekilas dibawah sinar lampu panggung yang terang.

* * *

Dua jam telah berlalu, rasa lelah kembali hinggap di tubuhnya. Taehyung menuruni tangga dengan lunglai dan mata yang perih akibat keringat dan _make up_ yang tercampur, membungkuk kan badannya dan mengatakan, "Kerja keras hari ini, semuanya.", dan "Terima kasih banyak.", ketika berpapasan dengan _staff._

Ketujuhnya membereskan diri dan Taehyung tak bisa menahan untuk mencuri pandangan dari yang paling muda. Jungkook sudah berganti pakaian dengan kaus oblong dan jaketnya, menyesap segelas _Americano_ dingin dari sedotan diantara bibirnya, matanya membulat sibuk mencari cari dimana kaus kakinya berada. Taehyung tergelak pelan, menghampiri Jungkook dan menyambar (lagi) segelas _Americano_ dari tangan Jungkook dan menyesap nya.

"Ah hyung." Jungkook berdecak.

"Sedikit saja." Jawab Taehyung sambil terus menyesap _Americano_ milik Jungkook.

Mata Jungkook menatap sebentar sedotannya, memperhatikan bagaimana air didalam gelas plastik tersebut naik keatas dan perlahan semakin berkurang, dengan cemberut kecil di bibirnya sebelum akhirnya melengos pergi, mengangguk lemas, kembali mencari kaus kakinya.

* * *

"Namjoon-ah, geser sedikit."

"Kau menginjak sepatu ku!"

"Suga hyung, tunggu."

"Diam, Jimin."

"Namjoon aku bersumpah, geser pantat malas mu atau kami akan meninggalkan mu lagi kalau kau turun di tempat peristirahatan."

"Hyung, _Americano_ -ku mana?" Jungkook berkedip.

Taehyung menoleh, memperhatikan wajah Jungkook sebentar dan menepuk jidatnya, "Ah! Aku menghabiskannya." _dengan sengaja_. Lalu cengiran khas miliknya terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

" _Hyung_ aku haus, ah yang benar saja." Jungkook memukul dada Taehyung sedikit lebih keras kali ini.

"Nanti aku belikan kalau sudah sampai di hotel, ya?"

Jungkook diam, menyumpel telinganya dengan _earphone_ dan memberikan ekspresi 'sedang-sangat-kesal' kepada Taehyung.

"Kookie?" Taehyung menyenggol lengan Jungkook.

Yang muda hanya menyingkir lebih jauh dan menutupi wajahnya dengan _hoodie_.

Taehyung menghela nafas, ia menyerah. Menyandarkan badannya ke jok mobil dan meringsut lebih dalam, berharap bahwa ada cara yang hinggap di pikirannya agar Jungkook berhenti merajuk.

* * *

Taehyung bergegas keluar, meninggalkan member yang lain dan juga barang barangnya yang masih tergeletak di bagasi _van_. (dan Jungkook yang tertidur). I a berlari ke _minimarket_ terdekat dan mengambil dua kopi kaleng dan beberapa _snack_ , dengan cepat membayarnya di kasir berharap tidak ada orang yang mengenalinya karena ia tidak memakai penyamaran apapun yang bisa menutupi wajahnya.

Taehyung berlari kembali ke arah mobil _van_ dan Jungkook masih tertidur di dalam. Ia berdecak, berniat membangunkan Jungkook.

"Hey, Jungkook bangun."

Tak ada respon.

"Jungkook-ah!"

Tak ada respon.

Taehyung menghela nafas, percuma tanpa ada Seokjin, Jungkook tak akan bisa bangun.

Akhirnya, Taehyung memutuskan untuk merangkul Jungkook dan mengeluarkannya dari mobil dengan jalan sempoyongan.

"Oh, Taehyung kau masih disini?" Seokjin bertanya, "Aku hendak membangunkan Jungkook, mau ku bantu?" lanjutnya.

Taehyung mengangguk, "Tidak apa-apa, _Hyung_ kedalam saja."

Seokjin bertanya sekali lagi memastikan bahwa Taehyung benar benar tidak apa-apa, melihat betapa susahnya Taehyung berjalan sambil merangkul Jungkook yang setengah sadar.

Taehyung menggeleng mantap dan memberikan tatapan yakin kepada Seokjin sebelum akhirnya yang lebih tua masuk kedalam lobi hotel sambil mengucapkan "Pastikan kau hati hati."

Taehyung menyusul Seokjin yang sudah terlebih dahulu menaiki lift, bersusah payah berjalan melewati lobi hotel dan juga tatapan heran sang resepsionis walaupun ia masih mempertahankan senyuman ramahnya, dan hilir mudik orang berlalu yang beberapa membisikkan sesuatu dalam bahasa Jepang tanpa Taehyung tahu artinya. Perjalanan dari pintu masuk ke _lift_ lobi terasa lebih jauh dari jarak Seoul menuju Daegu. Ketika sampai, dengan tergesa Taehyung memencet tombol _lift_ dan menyandarkan badannya ke dinding baja _lift_ yang dingin. (tentu saja Jungkook ikut menyandar di sisi Taehyung, matanya masih terpejam.)

"Ah, Jeon Jungkook kau berat sekali. Kau terlalu banyak makan." Gerutu Taehyung dibawah nafas nya.

"Yah, hyung aku bisa mendengar semuanya."

"Kau mengagetkan ku!" Taehyung berjengit dan refleks menggeser tubuh Jungkook darinya.

Jungkook terkekeh sedikit melihat reaksi yang lebih tua namun masih mempertahankan ekspresi kesal nya kepada Taehyung.

Taehyung menggosok kedua telapak tangannya dengan kikuk dan beringsut mendekati Jungkook. "Kau masih marah?"

"Menurut mu?"

Taehyung menyerahkan kantung plastik berisi kopi kaleng dan _snack_ lainnya kepada Jungkook. "Aku membelinya tadi di _minimarket_."

Jungkook melirik ke arah kantung plastik tersebut sebelum menjawab dengan dingin, "Tidak mau."

"Jungkook, ayolah." Taehyung melakukan _aegyo_ nya dan Jungkook berhasil tertawa.

" _Hyung_ , kau menjijikan." Jungkook pecah dalam tawanya dan meraih kantung plastik nya dari tangan Taehyung. "Terimakasih, _hyung_." Senyumnya tersungging sempurna di bibirnya.

 _Ah, sial._

Taehyung entah atas dorongan apa, mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Jungkook dan tanpa ragu ragu menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Jungkook, membiarkannya disitu beberapa detik, tak melakukan apapun hingga akhirnya Jungkook kembali dari tinggi khayal nya dan mendorong Taehyung agar menyingkir dari nya.

"Hyung apa- apa maksud mu?!" Jungkook terbata, wajahnya merah padam, mengusap bibirnya tak percaya.

"Kau tahu- itu hanya. Ya permintaan maaf, dan siapa tahu rasa _Americano_ masih membekas di bibir ku? Jika seandainya kau masih belum bisa merelakan _Americano_ mu." Taehyung tertawa rendah.

Rona merah semakin terpampang jelas, "Yah! Hyung jangan tertawa, bodoh-"

Pintu _lift_ terbuka.

"Oh, Taehyung, Jungkook!" Hoseok dan Seokjin memanggil mereka berbarengan.

"Darimana saja kau? Jimin sibuk memilih tempat tidur dan tak mau tidur sebelum ia memposting selca dengan mu. Ayolah cepat." Hoseok mengomel lalu menarik Taehyung.

Jungkook masih dengan wajah memerah dan ekspresi terkejutnya, mematung ditempat ia berdiri.

"Jungkook, kau tidak apa apa?" Tanya Seokjin menghampiri Jungkook.

Yang ditanya tidak bergeming.

Melihat Jungkook yang tidak mengeluarkan jawaban apapun, Seokjin menolehkan kepalanya dan berteriak, "YAH KIM TAEHYUNG APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KEPADA JUNGKOOK?"

Taehyung menoleh sambil lalu mengangkat pundaknya, tersenyum penuh arti.

* * *

YAHAHAHAHAHAHA . selesai juga. first, ending nya ini gak banget. maaf;; i wrote this bcs too much feels from that vkook moment, istg. and jungkook is second heavy sleeper i'm-

MAKASIH BUAT YANG UDAH REVIEW, FOLLOW, FAVS. AKU CINTA KALIAN. BANGET SERIUS. doain undernate jadi author yang baik dan benar ya tmn tmn hehe.

trus buat yang nanya di previous fic, "jimin ukenya?", "yoongi semenya?" YEEEEP. aku suka yoonmin (top yoongi and bottom jimin) dan kemungkinan bakal sering buat yang seme!yoongi huhu. tapi diusahain deh seme!jimin gatau kapan ya, soalnya ilfeel banget sama uke!yoongi (jangan lempar jumroh ke aku)

oKEEE jadi, sampe ketemu di oneshot(s) selanjutnya!

-nate.


End file.
